


[NYSM2衍生/Danylan]你永远不知道你的boss能允许你靠多近

by Noneofaname



Category: Now You See Me
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneofaname/pseuds/Noneofaname





	[NYSM2衍生/Danylan]你永远不知道你的boss能允许你靠多近

06  
舔舐，吮吸，Daniel将舌尖伸入Dylan微张的口中，尽力挑逗着Dylan的神经。他的boss尝起来非常的好，温软湿润，带着啤酒和烟草的味道，该死的好闻。Daniel愉悦地发现自己的boss逐渐进入了状态，从刚开始的微愣到回应他的情欲与侵占，身体微颤，唇舌却继续着火辣的亲吻。Daniel伸手环住Dylan的后脑，把他拉向自己，离自己再近一点，引导着年长男人与他交换鼻息与唾液。

Dylan伸手环住了Daniel的腰。

体温交换的触感让年轻的魔术师愈发兴奋了起来，成年男人们的情欲毫不拖泥带水，他们在喘息中交换着数不清的亲吻，Dylan的唇瓣被Daniel恶作剧似的蹂躏得泛红，而他在交换气息中吐露的喘息与意味不明的呻吟被他的王牌骑士全数吞咽了下去。Daniel手掌下是Dylan柔软的卷发，他的指尖插入年长男人的发间，留下轻微的刺痛与快感。

Daniel感觉自己的神经紧绷拉直，而血液则随着肾上腺素的飙升而沸腾起来，这种感觉比站在万众瞩目的舞台上更令人疯狂，因为舞台天生属于他，而他的boss却从来不受他的控制。

再多一点。Daniel听见Dylan唇齿间模糊的惊声与理智的残存，于是他顺着Dylan的唇角亲吻了下去，舔舐他的脖颈，耳侧与喉结。年长男人的身体在他环抱的手臂间轻微颤抖，最后一点清醒的预兆被愈发急促的低喘代替。Dylan的掌心在Daniel脊背上无意识地胡乱抚摸，这种触感极大地取悦了年轻的魔术师，他用牙齿咬住拉开Dylan领口的拉链，然后亲吻吮吸他的boss裸露在外的肌肤。

Dylan呼吸猛然急促了起来，Daniel没有抬起头看他，但是他听见自己的boss发出了一声沙哑而隐忍难耐的低吟。

“Dan……Daniel……”

Daniel愉悦地让Dylan把自己拉得更近，心尖在澎湃巨浪中安逸地瘙痒起来，他伸手拉住年长男人的一只手腕，以一个不容拒绝的力度把它拉起来摁在窗玻璃上。Daniel一只手撑着窗台，把他的不住颤抖的boss困在他的身体与窗户间的狭小空隙，身体相互摩擦，一条腿挤进对方的腿间，将两个人的炽热交融在一起。

一向冷静自持而包容的男人在此刻显得脆弱异常，潮水般的情欲、他的骑士带给他的情欲使他从里到外感觉战栗而情动，但尽管在这样的时刻，他仍然在接纳、包容着罪魁祸首，这一切都让终于把握了控制权的魔术师着迷。他放下那只手去亲吻Dylan，扯起衣衫下摆，摸索着对方的皮带扣。

……再多一些，再深一些。

“砰——！哐当！”

什么东西破碎的巨响打破了所有的暧昧，惊醒的是迷乱在情欲中的人。酒，是Dylan的那瓶该死的啤酒。Daniel在巨大的震惊与恍惚愣怔中分辨出来，浅金色的酒液大片大片溅在他和Dylan的裤脚上，有一片酒瓶碎片还在地上晃着发出破碎的响声，弹在他和Dylan之间的地上。

他和Dylan之间，有酒，破碎的酒瓶，逐渐冷却的空气。

Dylan没有推开他，是他在那一瞬间退后了。

在反应过来的半秒后，Daniel猛地睁大眼睛，他看着Dylan，吸了一口气。年长的男人微微低了点头，卷发乱糟糟地贴在脸上，茫然、紧张、无措和后悔在他眼神中转瞬即逝，快到Daniel来不及抓住一点端倪。

Dylan错开了视线，他伸手把大开的领口拉链拉起来，一只手抓了抓糟糕的不能更加糟糕的头发，低声开口道：“……抱歉……我想，”他绕开一地碎酒瓶，匆匆忙忙地从Daniel身边走开，没有留给他的魔术师一个眼神：“……我得冷静一下……”

他搞砸了一切。Daniel想，我搞砸了一切。


End file.
